You Left Me!: A TMNT story
by sonicfan4life
Summary: 2014 version. After Shredders death, April had a family again. She couldn't be more happy without the turtles everything felt right. Until one day she visit they we're all gone. She try to find them, but gave up and injured. Half a year pass the turtles return with bad news. But something's have change. Could April forgive them of what they done? R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sf4l here starting another fanfic. Except this won't be a sonic fanfic. This is a TMNT fanfic. Don't get me wrong I love Sonic, but I also love the turtles. I really want to see the movie badly (T-T). But, I do a couple because I had them on my mind lately. This one will involve the 2014 versions. Enjoy and tell me what you think. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

You left me

Ever since that fateful day in New York City. When the Shredder was planning to use a deadly disease that will wipe out half of the population. But, thanks to a stubborn news reporter and the help of four teenage mutated ninja turtles manage to defeat him.

April O' Neil the young auburn wavy hair woman somehow got to be a captive prisoner for the Foot Clan once entering the subway station. Hope was lost at the moment when the lights suddenly turn off. Cries of battle were being heard from the Foot and the rescuers. Everyone ran away to get out, but since her news instincts we're kicking in. April decided to investigate.

She was able to hear chants of victory on a roof of an apartment building. Curiosity wining her over she climb to the fire escape and took a photo. She manage to get a picture of four turtles that we're six feet tall. But when she was about to get down a chain wrap around her flinging her to the roofs ground. Getting up slowly she was face to face with the second oldest brother of the turtles.

Raphael, the easy temper brother look down at the frighten woman. Threating her to give him the camera, but was stop by the oldest brother Leonardo the leader. April never thought she would meet someone like them.

April only know them for a day or so, but manage to bound with them in a short period of time. And she was happy for that.

It has been mouths since Shredder's death it had its pros and cons like April having a family again, but end up losing her job. She still stays loyal to them for not telling anyone they exists.

But about four months visiting them being Aprils greatest memories. Leo acting like the older and caring brother she always wanted, Raph always sarcastic and easy temper, but seems to be a bit over protective when she's around and a total softie, Mickey still the crazy goofball has always a way with flirting with her, Donnie the highly intelligent turtle always happy to help with any problem she has, and Splinter the wise and strong rat giving her advice and compassion being a second father to her.

Yes, April couldn't think a life without them.

But, when April trying to find a job one day, but fail horribly was visiting the turtle's lair for cheering up, but something was wrong. When she came inside the lair was deserted like nobody actually live there. She try calling out to them, but no answer. She look everywhere but all their rooms we're empty she try master Splinter's room the Japanese sliding door gone. Everything was gone even the dojo, Donnie's screen TV's, and the pizza made couch she grow to love every time she visited.

She was so confuse until she found a note sticking on by a flying star. When she read it she had never felt so devastated all her life when her father died.

_April _

_If you're reading this then we lift the lair. Something came up I'm sorry, but we can't give you any more information you have to stay away from us for your own safety._

_Good bye _

_Leo, Raph, Mickey, Donnie, and master Splinter._

Tears ran down the young reporters face. She had lost her family again.

Ever since that day she try to find them even came back to the lair mutably times to find a clue, but no luck they manage to look empty. She try and try, but it was useless no matter how hard she try it was like trying to find someone you never met.

Soon that sadness and tears became anger and hatred. They lift her without telling her what's wrong after what she did to save their lives and their secret. She wasn't part of their family. She was just some humane.

About half a year has passed April decided to forget about them and she was happy, but the pain was agonizing as it is.

"Here you go Miss. O' Neil." A copper skin nurse had her a crutch.

"Thank you." April said.

April headed out of the hospital putting the crutch under her right arm. And was walk out into the car where her mother was waiting.

**Cliffhanger! (Sing song voice) if you guys want to know what happen to April and the turtles. Then you guys review as much as possible. PEACE! **


	2. Chapter 2: A regular day

**Yello! Yello! Yello! Sf4l here! I happy you guys enjoyed the first chapter now on to the second. I like to dictate this chap to Sunshine-Girl, Guest, Liv Cahill, your reviews make me smile and Krissyalford84 for favorite my story. And everyone around the world who is reading this less than 24 hours I already got 100 views. SWEET! Thank you, I'll try to update soon, but I have to type these in school so I'll try. Thank you, Peace! **

**CHAPTER TWO**

A regular day

April look at the warm yellow sun shining down on her. She steadily herself walking out of the hospital using the crutch to help her move do to the oversize cast on her right leg. She pulled her signature yellow jacket protecting herself from the New York winds.

"There's my little April."

In front of April was an elderly woman. Olivia O' Neil, sprouting a few gray hairs mixing with her rich auburn hair that's style up to a tight bun wearing a long wine coat and black business heels. (sf4l: I have no idea what's April moms name is so I'm just rolling how I go okay.)

"Hi, mama." April smiled.

Olivia run up to her daughter giving her a loving hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're out of that hospital." Olivia kissing her head. "I was so worried about you."

"It's okay mama." April said. "I glad to see you too."

Olivia cup both her cheeks rubbing them gently.

"I was so afraid I might lose you." She said grimly. "I couldn't believe what happen to you."

"It's okay mom." April assures her. "I made it in one piece."

"Yes, but your leg and arm."

April had been attack one day for searching the turtles. She couldn't remember who did it, but she survive, but she had a fractured wrist, a few broken ribs, cuts and bruises on her face and arms, the left side of her forehead needed stiches, and the most damage she had was her leg it was horribly damaged that there was a slight chance she may never walk with it again.

She had stayed in the hospital for at least four months recovering. Thank god she was alive and walking will the help of a crutch.

"Come on I'll take you home." Her mother gestured to the car. "I'm not letting you freeze out here when you just came out."

April hurried to her mother's cherry red _Panther. _It was a bonus for her. Olivia work as a world business agent flying from country to state making it hard for her to see her only daughter only _Skyping _on her laptop or phone. April carefully slide into shot gun lifting her cast inside. She grimace a bit she might be out of the hospital, but her leg still hurt every time she move.

"Now them." Her mother slide her seat belt on. "Let's head to your new home."

She put it in drive and head off. April look at the skyscrapers missing how they look like. Since April's resent attack she hasn't been able to see the outside world yet. Her mother came rushing in when she got a call that her daughter was in the hospital. Afraid she might lose her daughter just like she lost her husband in the explosion she board a plane to New York as quick as possible.

"I can't believe you fix our old apartment." April said disbelieve. "We haven't been there in years."

"Will, I wasn't going to let you stay at that cheap apartment all by yourself now?" Olivia quirked. "No sir, I'm order a few house designers to fix up the old place for you and the antique store for you too."

"Really?" April raise a brow. "You fix your old antique store."

"It's not **my **antique store." She assured her. "It's **your **antique store now. Since you been looking for a job I decide to open the old place for you to run it."

April was speechless.

"You don't like it?" Olivia sign.

"No, no it's just!" April said quickly. "I'm used to having my boss I never thought I been my own boss."

"Will, get used to it honey." Olivia smiled. "No more having someone tell you what to do. You are responsible enough to run it. And you'll have a decent amount of money to."

April smiled. She is her own boss. She like it already. No more idiots telling her what to do, act, even wear or look.

"I think I'm used to it already."

Olivia laugh.

Not far an old building that had a glass sign that say's _O' Neil's Antique Store. _Has never look so nice before. Everything look new and polish like it was back then. Half an hour they made arrive to the old place parking her car to the back garage. April grab her crutch and quickly got out of her mother's car. She went inside just in time when her mother open the door.

Memories came flashing back to April remembering the old building she use to live when she was little. But, they had to move and close the store since her father was promoted, thus leaving everything as it is. April couldn't be happy to see this old place again.

"It's just like I remember." April whispered.

"Yes, it is." Her mother sign.

They look at the antiques stuff that you find from the 1600's to the 80's. The stand was new and polish along with an old time cash register. The floor board was swept and mop showing the new wood shine.

"Come on." Her mother gestured upstairs. "I want to show you your new place."

April walk with the crutch looking at stairs that was behind the stands cash register. She look up seeing her mother half way up. April left her cast leg using the crutch to hold all her weight. She grunted her leg still hurts it was unbearable.

"April?" Her mother called down.

"I'm coming."

She took another step already she was out of breath she only took two steps. She lifted her cast leg again hiding a moan she was seriously hurting. Her leg shouldn't be moving too much and now she can't even walk up two damn steps up her own apartment.

"April, what is taking you so-"

Olivia saw April's face scrunch up in pain she was already out of breath and sweating.

"Oh, good lord!" Olivia hurried towards her.

April's mother went to her right side letting April lean her weight to her while getting under her left arm.

"Come on dear." Olivia grunted. "Just a few more steps."

April and her mother quickly and carefully walk up the stairs. Once they made it Olivia led her to a new leather couch for April she carefully took her arm off of her placing April on the new couch.

"Thanks mom." April gasp tiredly.

"Are you okay? Do you need something? Should I called the hospital?" her mother frantic.

"No, it's find just tired." She lean to the arm rests. "What's for lunch?"

"Oh, I didn't bring any groceries." Olivia quirked. "But, how about some pizza."

April frown. She never wanted to see pizza ever again.

"No, I want something else." She said darkly.

"What's wrong? You love pizza." Her mother said surprise.

"Not anymore I don't." She said vainly.

Not when having to remember four certain teenagers that ruin it for her. She couldn't eat it anymore it reminder her to much of the times she brought it to them. Those memories are dead to her.

"Will, then." Olivia said slowly. "I'll order some Italian."

Olivia got out her phone and called an Italian place not far from here. April look at the celling thinking what happen so far. Almost a half of year has passed she had spent two mouths searching for them and now spend four months in the hospital. Two dark eyes flash from her memory.

She hug herself thinking those two pair of eyes that belong to her attacker she never seen eyes so soulless and angry before. They burn the back of her head. Luckily she was found by an elderly lady when she heard her screaming and called an ambulance. Everything hurt for April her body, mind, and heart. That was the real pain is.

Ever since the attack she was starting to give up getting angrier and angrier with each fail of finding them. She didn't know what to do that day thinking any kind of sign if she should stop finding them. She got it her sign and give up.

Give up searching. Give up on them. Give up of being their friend.

She would never forgive them.

"Italian would be here in thirty minutes." Olivia called out.

"Okay."

"What do you want to them?" Her mother asks.

April look at herself she was dress in a plain gray sweats and an oversize white T-shirt under her yellow jacket. She wanted a bath.

"I want a bath."

"You'll get your cast wet."

"The doctor give me those wraps for it when I take a bath." April said. "And I just need to take of my wrist brace no big deal."

"Will, alright."

Olivia help her daughter to her new bathroom. It had a fresh coat of wall paper that was in a nice yellow with blue flowers in a pattern, polish white tile floors, the bathtub and toilet even look brand new. Olivia turn on the hot and cold water so it be just right for April.

"Do you need any help getting in?" she asks her.

"No, I got it mom thanks."

Olivia nodded and walk out to check on their takeout. April remove her wrist brace and got out the plastic wrap bag and put it on her leg cast making sure it's wrap up tight. Then she remove everything else and step inside the tub it was nuke warm, but it help with all her pain.

April look at her stomach it use to have really dark bruises now it was just a yellow-ish color that make her look all spot-ish and there were two scars on the side of her reaching to her bellybutton that's where her ribs broken luckily the scars were healing. She look at her wrist it was swollen and sudden movements from it will sting. Then her reflection on the water April saw her forehead the stiches were out but you can see the scar pretty will. Her leg was the most difficult of all she felt someone running her over on it again and again.

She hug herself after everything what happen to her she can never go outside out night after what happen to her. April remember something Leo told her once just a couple of days after Shredder's death. She was having nightmare when she fill off the building holding on to dear life the Shredder somehow came to her slicing her fingers causing her to fall to her death. She couldn't sleep will anymore and the turtles saw this too she was always jumpy, her eyes had bags, and she look really exhausted.

***Flashback***

_April was sitting on the couch in the lair not really paying attention on the TV. She been having sleep trouble almost a week having the same dream over and over again refusing to sleep if it means looking at him ever again. _

_The turtles look at her with great worry. She look horrible and really timid. April was staring into nothing holding herself like she was her only protection._

"_April."_

_She flinch and turn to see them staring at her with worry in their eyes._

"_You okay?" Leo asks._

"_Huh?" She asks._

"_Are you okay?" He repeated. "You don't look well."_

"_Yeah, Anglecakes." Mickey queried. "You look like one of the walking dead and looking a lot less hot then you usually look."_

_**Thwack!**_

"_OW!" Mickey yelped in pain rubbing his head. "What was that for!?"_

"_Being an idiot." Raph growled. "What's wrong April?"_

_They all look at her with worried. She was their hogosha and a_ _Shimai. Their guardian, their sister she lost her job to protect them and now they have to protect her from whatever her problem is._

_Donnie pulled his glasses up studying her face._

"_Hmm, I believe she's suffering from night traumas that's causing her to go in a protective stage of fear and exhaustion." Donnie observed. _

_His three brothers look at him with a raise brow._

"_She's having nightmares." Donnie sign annoyed. "Causing her to look like what she is now."_

"_Oooohhhhh."_

_April face paled her eyes wide with fear she hugged herself even tighter. _

"_I-I'm fine r-really." She stuttered nervously. "It's n-nothing."_

"_Doesn't look like nothing." Raph cross his arms._

"_April, it's okay we'll help you." Leo got down on his knee to her eye level. "We won't let anything bad happen to you, ever."_

_April look at him and all of them. They give her a look that say's they will risk their lives for her. Tears were building up on her eyes and she let out a loud sob causing them to startle never suspecting that. She clung onto the blue bandana turtle crossing her arms around his neck. Leo was confuse and surprise his arms up looking at his brothers thinking if what he should do._

_They all shrugged a little nervous. Considering their knowledge of girls and crying girls is down to nothing. So as the protective brother he patted her back telling her everything is fine. So she let out everything out why she looks like this and what's causing it. They all listen carefully of what she told them the nightmares about Shredder, falling to her death, and him slicing her fingers when she fall._

_She continued to cry from letting Leo comfort her like the big brother she wanted. Raph was sitting on the couch with his arm cross waiting until she's calm down. Donnie went to make some tea once she was done crying. And Mickey did his best to not goof off._

_She cried a least ten minutes. So far stopping couldn't cry anymore either from her headache or exhaustion._

"_Better?" He asks her. _

_She nodded still hugging his neck._

_April slowly got up shakily sitting down next to Raph, who look at her is she was going to cry again. Donnie came back with a cup of camellia tea._

"_Here, still warm." He said._

_April hold the small porcelain cup letting it warm her hands. She took a sip a small smile crossing her face._

"_Thanks guys." She said._

"_Anytime April." Leo nodded. _

"_Yeah, if you need anyone to be your teddy bear to snuggle with. I'm your turtle." Mickey point at himself with a smug smile._

_**THWACK!**_

"_OW!" He yelled. "Why do guys keep doing that?!"_

"_Because some of us have to watch your big mouth." Donnie said irritably. _

"_Hey, can I help it if I'm so irresistible." _

_Raph scoffed._

_April covered her mouth to stuff her giggles._

_Leo face palm._

"_Sure, to a blind lady." Raph said._

_Mickey give him a pout._

"_April! Raphie's being meant to me!" He whine._

_April laughed holding her cup carefully._

"_What are you two?" Raph said annoyed. "And quiet calling me that."_

"_See, he's being mean to me again." Mickey pointed to him. "Make Raphie stop it."_

_Raphael's left eye was twitching, getting more irritated by the minute. April was pretty much chuckling._

"_Mickey." He said viciously. "Call me that one more time-"_

"_April! Raphie's being mean to me again." Mickey whine._

"_THAT'S IT!"_

_Raphael plunge towards Mickey, who manage to doge it in the last second ran away squealing with amusement. Raph ran towards him again chasing him until they disappeared in the hallway causing a roar of noise to echo in the lair. April was having a field day with this, Leo pinch the sides of his nose shutting his eyes tight with irritation, and Donnie face palm not looking forward to cleaning up the mess their making._

_Mickey came back with a wide smile, but was soon was away when Raph football tackled him putting Mickey's behind his shell being it in an uncomfortable and painful position._

"_OW! OW! UNCLE!" Mickey yelp trying to pry himself off his older brother._

"_I told you not to call me that." Raph spite. "You'll getting what you deserve."_

"_Oh, geez." Donnie shake his head._

_Leo groan with annoyance._

_But, April was now feeling better. Her exhaustion washed away thanks to their two brothers childish antics. She hold her stomach aching from all the laughter she's receiving. Which making the turtles smile if Mickey can smile do to the fact his arm is being pin behind him._

"_We promise you." Leo said. "We won't let anything bad happen to you."_

***End Flashback***

April was now brought back from her memories sitting on the tub tears running down her face. It seen like it was just yesterday she was spending her time with them savoring every moment. April look at herself one more time.

_You won't let anything bad happen to me. _April thought bitterly. _Guest what Leo? You did!_

*Knock, knock*

"April, takes out here." Her mother called out.

"Okay, I'll be out." April said.

April look at her hand that was clutch into a fist. Her nails were digging in her skin she can see a few specks of blood and her knuckles were already white. She let lose her hand placing it back to the water letting the blood wash off. It's amazing once you love someone they end up making you hate them.

April got out of the tub reaching down to the drain to let the water out. She wrap herself in a nicely fresh bathrobe that was sitting on the toilet. Carefully unwrapping the plastic and putting back her wrist brace she walk outside to her mother to eat.

_This is my life now. _April told herself. _No more finding the guys, no more news, no more Shredder, no more pain of failing. This is my life without them. I'm my own boss now I won't remember them anymore. I have no memory of them. This is my new life now._

_I'm April O' Neil signing out. _

**And done. Her is a cliffhanger to torture you aren't I evil? *Evil laugh*. The next chap will be, guess what? It's your favorite mutants *hint hint*. It might be awhile to post chap 3 considering I'm going to finish chap 11 of my Mobius New Guess's. So yeah, thanks for your reviews everyone. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**

**-PEACE Sonicfan4life 3! **


	3. Chapter 3: Return of the Turtles

**What up my** **Tmnt bitches! Lol, here's chap 3. So liv cahill please no puppy dog eyes I live with that so many times already. Oh, and Sunshine-Girl thank you for calling me evil *Evil laugh*. And thank you Christian Ape99, JackSam, miceaholic, Angie J Trifid, and Lead Owl for fav-ing my stories you guys rock. 335 views baby! PEACE! **

**CHAPTER THREE**

Return of the Turtles

**Japan, Tokyo**

**11:45 p.m.**

In the vast city of japan the heart land of future technology, Cosplay, anime, and instant noodles was glowing shining its light for wandering strangers to head where they're going. Down below the city of Tokyo no body notice the four figures jumping building to building high above them.

As you look closely these figures we're not human. They we're four large turtles raise in the ancient art of ninjutsu each named by the great renaissance masters.

"Hey, Leo!" An orange cladded turtle yelled. "Where to now?"

Leonardo the oldest of the group stop by the end of a satellite dish. Leo was the leader of the group his weapons we're the twin katanas, he wore a blue band that covered his eyes, but you can see his deep ocean eyes we're the holes where.

"We should be close to the abandon Hajantio building." He look across the city. "About ten minutes or so."

"You said that the last time." Said a gruff voice.

"Any idea's Raph?" Leo scolded. "I'm all ears."

Raphael the second oldest of the brothers was one turtle you don't want to miss with. Raph was the bronze in the group, weapons the twin Sai, he wore a red band that covered his entire head, but you can still see his amber gold eyes.

Raph scoffed.

"We should have him that bastard three months ago." Raph said roughly.

"And you don't think I don't know that?" Leo argued.

"Maybe if you weren't so slow." Raph said smugly. "We would have find him."

Leo shot daggers at his little brother, who shot him back.

"Oooohhhhhh." Said a childish voice. "Ladies and Gentleman we have a stare off!"

"Not helping Mikey." Said an annoyed voice.

Michelangelo the last and youngest of the group still the immature child teen we all know and love. He was the goof ball of the group, weapons twin nun-chucks, and he wore an orange band showing his pale baby blues.

"What?" Mikey pouted to his third older brother. "Can't help it if I want to spice things up a bit."

Donatello the third oldest of the brothers. He was the genius of his oddly strange bothers, his weapon a 6 foot bo-staff, he wore a purple band that had strange gizmos that was connected to his large black glasses popping his red brown eyes.

"Not unless you want to be in the middle of that." Donnie pointed to their two older brothers.

"Nnnnope." Mikey said. "I'm good."

"Okay, guys remember why we're here." Donnie reminded his two older brothers.

Leo turn to his younger brother ignoring Raph.

"Yeah, come on guys." He ordered.

"Whatever, fearless." Raph said gruffly.

The four bothers went back on their search. A few months ago they we're living in the sewers hiding from the surface. It still amazes them that they have stop a psychotic metal samurai plaguing all of New York with a deadly disease and their blood was the antidote. They couldn't take all the credit they had help by their only human friend April O' Neil.

Ever since that day, she has visited them every day trying to find a job, but can't seem to find one. April has treated them like any other person with kindness and caring. She was the one who took the last container of the mutagen from Shredder, but end up falling from a skyscraper. Luckily, they we're there to help from certain demise. April took care and understand them like the guardian that she is.

It's strange that they we're train all their life in the art of stealth, that just one woman can put that training to waste. Leo thought of her as a little sister, never wanting anything bad happen to her, she treated them like every other human and that what makes them happy, that someone actually accepted them for who they are.

Raph, on the other hand first had a rough start with the pretty young reporter. When she took a picture of them he had to take drastic messieurs to get it back, like threating her to give him the camera with his _Batman_ voice. He really thought she was just like any other human thinking they we're an abomination that didn't deserve to be here. But, that all change when she help him get his brothers back and her father was the one who created them. She save them when she was just a little girl from a fire that ended her father's life she risk everything to save them. Thus, end up being good friends. He was actually caring only around her he never wanted anything bad happen to her. If someone actually laid a hand on her he would rip them limb from limb.

Mikey being the lovable goofball always hinds a way to flirt with her. She was actually the first girl he seem and talk to. Always one cell minded he was smitten with her natural beauty, heaven knows why. April found him funny and adorable like a little boy trying find a way to inspires her, but also ends up getting smack in the head by Raph assuming he's jealous he's getting more attention from his "Anglecakes" them him. She was their _Hogosha, _their guardian always want to see a smile on her pretty face.

Donnie seem to find her interesting as the others. But, more on a science research sort of way. Always happy to lean a hand with whatever he's working on. She actually find him fascinating that just by living in the sewers he has made things no body else can. He was actually comfortable around her feeling free to explain to her all the things he couldn't explain to his brothers, even doe she doesn't understand half of what he's saying.

She have save their lives now they'll do whatever it takes to protect her from anything necessary. It was heartbreaking they had to leave New York without much information why, but knowing it was for her own safety she knew less why their thousands of miles away from their home. Master Splinter nearly ended up dying was safe from their find out full recovered. They can here to find the same maniac who try to destroy all of New York's population.

"There it is guys." Leo said stopping at the edge of a building. "The Hajantio building."

The Hajantio building was an old research facility it was abandon for around 50 years all the windows were board and broken, paint chips hanging out, it was a complete disaster. The four brothers look down at it.

"Finally." Raph said. "Just have to crack a few skulls and we're done."

"Remember Raphael." Leo said. "We have to find him and his experiment."

"Yeah, yeah." Raph said not caring. "Can't believe he survive that fall."

"It seem highly in logical that a human we're to survive." Donnie chimed in. "But, since he was wearing a titanium armor he had survive by a few broken bones."

"Sooooooo, what are we waiting for?" Mikey said enthuse. "Let's go kick some ass again!"

His three older brothers shook his head while he jump towards the abandon warehouse. A few months ago when they we're on their night patrol they somehow find the Foot clan packing suitcases filled with something. They heard they we're going to Tokyo, Japan. About a month when they thought they defeated the Shredder they we're wrong. The twisted samurai was still alive came back to his homeland to recover plotting for his revenge on them.

They travel here with their father, Master Splinter packing everything they need to leave. The only problem was April. It was a difficult decision not to tell her that her father's killer was still alive. They just hope she was alright and that she found their note.

(sf4l: I just LOVE ironies, especially you're the one who writes it. ^3^)

They have been finding and attacking whatever the Foot clan was doing. So far they recently found out that Shredder had the mutagen that created them. He plan to use it for his plan to take over New York. The turtles found out that he already created his creature that would destroy them and everything else. The last couple of months they have found kidnap scientist who we're working on the mutagen the somehow perfective it.

"Okay guys." Leo warn them. "Get ready."

The four brothers enter the abandon warehouse quietly. It was still dark, but the moon was high above them the light going throw the windows showing a few figures of machines.

"Man, its dark in here." Mikey look back and forth.

"Really, I haven't notice." Raph said sarcastically.

Mikey stick out his tongue to Raph, but end up getting smack behind his head causing him to bite his tongue.

"OW!" Mikey shriek. "You made me bite my tongue."

Raph chuckled.

"Can we not start this, please?" Leo said searching the wall.

Leo found a light switch he flip it on and a generator humming was heard causing all the lights to turn on. They all blink from the light seeing tables filled with documents and files scatter around, high tech machines clustered together from the walls, but what had their sites was the large container in the middle of the room. It was able to fit a full person on the top of it had tubes coming down to the bottom a screen was seem on the bottom still blinking on and off. It had a few stains of some glowing green liquid stuck on the glass.

Mikey whistled.

"Dudes, look at this place." He awed. "It's a mad scientist dream come true."

They basically just ignore him.

They still had their eyes on the large container. They walk a little closer to see anything they can find.

"Alright, guys." Leo order. "Move in find anything that that will lead us to Shredder and his mutant."

The four humanoid turtles went to the machines and the table. Donnie and Leo search the files while Mikey and Raph look at the machines.

"What do you think he was using these for?" Mikey ask his older brother.

"I bet it has to do with kicking our shells and tacking over New York." Raph answer.

"Find anything Donnie?" Mikey called out.

"Hmm?" Donnie responded.

"What's up?" Leo step in.

"You're not going to like this." He said grimly. "It says here "Project: _Rifurekushon." _

"Reflection?" Leo raise a brow.

"Yeah, it seems that Shredders mutant can reflect any skill and can observe it as will." Donnie shake his head.

"Sooooo, what's the big deal about it?" Mikey ask.

"The big deal is Mikey." Leo explain. "If we ever come across Shredder's mutant it can copy all our moves and use it against us."

"So it will be basically fight ourselves." Raph crossed his arms.

"Whoa, so will be fight against a copycat." He said in awed.

"Something like that." Donnie reach another file.

"Hey, I found the genetic codes!" He yelled excitedly. "I can use this to make an anti-mutagen."

"Wait, really!?" Leo said disbelieve.

"Yeah, I can use the genetic codes and D.N.A whoever the mutant is to turn it back." Donnie gather more papers.

"All we have to do is find his mutant." Raph said. "Then, turn that poor bastard back to normal."

"Exactly." Donnie nodded.

Leo close his eyes for a minute. This was important facts, why would anyone would leave files like this here. It was too easy.

"So, we're are we going to find one of our brethren." Mikey ask.

"That's the problem." Leo said getting out of his thoughts. "Shredder could have hidden it anywhere in japan. He must have it lock up somewhere."

"I don't think so." Mikey shook his head.

"Why's that Mikey?" Leo ask.

"Because, I found a plane ticket that goes to New York two months ago." He said holding an abandon plane ticket with his three large fingers.

"WHAT!?" The three brothers yelled at him causing Mikey to shrink back in fear. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!?"

"Because, you never ask!" He squeak.

_**THWACK!**_

"OW!" The young turtle rub his hurting head. "What was that for!?"

"Being an idiot."

Mikey grumbled under his breath.

"We better go back to sensei." Leo told them.

They didn't argue about that and headed back to their father. They build a home under a Japanese pizza shop that was on top of an old inn. The sewers in japan we're a lot bigger and neater then the one's New York. Inside one of the sewers were you can find a strange looking home. You'll find a couch made out of pizza boxes hold together by duct tape, different sets of screens covered the inter wall on the left side, they manage to find really great beds for them, a large gourmet kitchen with everything, running water with 80 bathrooms, entertainment center, and a tropical garden with sliding paper doors with interesting designs.

Inside the tropical garden you'll see a large rat wearing an old kimono robe mediating under a well bloom cherry blossom tree different kinds of candles were lit giving the room a peaceful glow. Master Splinter had his eyes close deep in trance ever since his fight with Shredder he has been recovering will and quickly thanks to his son's blood. He feels a great evil has enter, but he knows Shredder is still alive much to his worries since he try to kill him. This presence felt familiar, but it felt sad and hatred.

His son's and his travel here to find his mutant and take it down if necessary. The old rat opens his eyes his sons have return from their search. He slowly got up grabbing his wooden cane and headed toward his son's.

"Alright, I'll be working on the anti-mutagen and see what I can do." Donnie said to his brothers.

"Kay, Don." Leo said.

"While you'll be doing that." Mikey said heading towards the kitchen. "I'll be eating the last slice of pepperoni pizza."

Mikey made a bee line towards the fridge licking his lips. Raph, on the other hand settled down on the pizza couch arms cross and eyes close relaxing. He didn't know why, but he felt something was up in New York it could be he was missing his old home that their father raise them, but he knew it was a lie he actually was missing April. She was the only one he can tolerate hanging out with, Mikey drives him crazy, Leo was fun to miss with, but good at sparing, and Don was okay, but will leave in a instead if he starts talking science gibberish.

He didn't know why, but he felt if she was having problems again. But, usually he shook it off. She was a grown woman she can take care of herself.

(sf4l: I love being a botch! I'm so evil *evil laugh*)

"My son's." Splinter entered. "What news you bring in your search?"

"Sensei." His son's bow their heads in respect.

"We found some flies about Shredder's mutant." Leo answered in leader mode. "It's called, Project: _Rifurekushon."_

"Reflection, I see." Splinter stroke his small goatee. "A powerful weapon I might add."

"It also says here once it reflects a skill or power around them." Donnie chimed in. "It can use it whenever it wants."

Splinter close his eyes for a second.

"Then, we must stop this creature." The wise rat open his eyes. "If it was created by Shredder, then it will stay loyal to it's master. We must find a way to destroy if necessary."

"That, and I can create an anti-mutagen to rid it." Donnie said. "We just have to find it."

"I see." Splinter nodded. "We will use your plan Donatello."

"The problem is it's not here." Raph said.

The brothers face turn serious.

"Oh, where is it Raphael?" The old rat look at his second oldest son.

"It's in New York." Mikey step out of the kitchen with a pizza sticking out of his mouth. "I found a plane ticket that leads to New York in two months ago."

Splinter's head turn so quickly towards Mikey's direction he pop his neck.

"The creature has been in New York for two months?" Splinter said disbelieve.

"_Imaimashī." _Splinter curse under his breath.

His four son's look shock at him never suspecting their father to curse.

"Uh, sensei." Mikey asks. "Did you just said damn?"

"There are times which is necessaire." He defended. "And this are these times. My son's we must return home our journey to find the enemy is at an end. "

"YES!" Mikey jump for joy. "Hold on Anglecakes your Mikey's coming home!"

He ran off ready to pack his things, while his brothers shook their head at him. Master Splinter look down his eyes something deep in his mind was bugging him.

"Sensei?" Leo getting out of his thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"I feel there is something in New York." He began. "Something that would change everything about our promises."

The three brothers look at each other not understanding what their father told them.

"Come my son's." The old rat gestured towards them. "We must gather our belongings and head home. We have solve a piece of the puzzle now it's time to finish it. Back home."

"Yes, sensei." They bow their heads respectfully as did Splinter.

"See you in the morning my son's." He head towards his room.

Mikey was busy backing everything he had in no time flat. But, there was just one problem since he pack his things that he brought, now what is he going to do with the things he have's already when he came to Tokyo? He grumbled looking at his large pile of manga's, action figures, and a special cosplay costume he was going to give to April.

"LEO!" He shouted down the halls towards his brother's room.

"What is it Mikey?" His older brother responded annoyed.

"By any chance you have an extra suitcase or bag I could borrow?" Said the orange clad turtle.

"Why?"

"I already pack my things, but I don't have anything to put my new stuff." Mikey hollered.

"Ugh, Mikey." Leo came in. "I told you. You don't need any of that stuff."

Mikey gasp.

"Are you saying I should leave my whole collection of _Fairy Tale _manga, _Digimon _figurines, **and** my present to April to rot? Mikey said disbelieve. "Leo, shame on you."

Leo shook his head. He'll never understand his little brother.

"What's all the yelling about?" Raph lean on the door twirling his sai's.

"Nothing, besides Mikey's pointless dilemma." Leo rubbed the bridges of his eyes.

"It's not pointless if I'm giving something to my girlfriend." Mikey argued.

Whenever Mikey call's April his girlfriend it always makes them feel uncomfortable or if you're Raphael annoyed.

"What's going on?" Donnie now has join their brother's quarrel.

"Oh, nothing." Mikey shrugged. "Just me trying to find something I can put my new stuff and my present for April in, but theirs is not."

Donnie slowly turn to his brothers with a raise brow. They gave him a look that said "don't ask".

"If have an extra traveling bag." Donnie told him. "I don't nee-"

Mikey ran up to him giving his older brother a big hug.

"Thank you Donnie!" Mikey laughed. "You're a life saver."

"Uh…Mikey...can't breathe!" Donnie choke out.

Mikey let go of him and ran to his room. Donnie was busy getting his breathing back while Leo and Raph shook their heads at their younger brother.

"What *cough*" Donnie gasp. "Do you think *cough* he's going to give to April *cough*."

Knowing their brother it was not go. Leo turn to his brother's bed their where manga's and figurines everywhere, but on the end of the bed was a clothes bag sticking out with a hanger.

"Will, should we open it?" Leo ask unsure. "I don't even want know what's in it."

"Probably something to reviling." Donnie said. "About a 50% chance."

"I'll do it."

Raph came up and grab it so all of them could see it.

"Here goes."

Raph pull the zipper all the way down to revile.

Once the bag was out you never suspect turtles green skin to go completely red. Will, their whole face match the exact red of Raphael's bandana.

"MIKEY!"

Mikey was about to enter his room, but stop when he heard his brothers yelled at him angrily. He ran away quickly as possible his brothers coming after him. Leaving the pink French maid outfit from the anime Haruhi Suzumiya Mikuru Asahina on the floor.

**Somewhere in New York**

In an abandon underground warehouse the Foot Clan were crawling around getting the finale touches of their new headquarters done. Hun, the leader of the group watch with a nasty scowl everything had to be perfect when their master arrives.

The door's suddenly open the ninja's all came in a line and bow their heads respectfully to their master. The man wear a full body titanium samurai armor and helmet covering his whole face. Hun, bow his head to his upcoming master then came back up when the sit down to his iron throne chair.

"Mater Shredder." Hun spoke. "How is you new weapon?'

"It's beginning to fully accept the mutagen." Shredder spoke in a dark voice. "Once it's in its full system it'll become loyal to me no matter what."

"And if it doesn't?"

The Shredder chuckled evilly.

Hun suppress a shudder.

"It will be." He said. "Unless it wants to feel the pain we meet months ago."

"As you wish master." Hun bow his head.

The turtles got in the way of Shredder's plan. Now, they must face his new weapon it will copy every move they offer to it. His weapon will bring New York to it's knee's and the end of the turtles. This the Shredder swear it.

**CLIFFHANGER! I'm so mean. Here you'll guys have it. Thanks for reading.**

**Who is this new mutant?**

**Will they defeat it?**

**What will happen when the guys see April again?**

**As always review and find out. Love you guys! 3 3 3**

**Love, sonicfan4life. **

**PEACE TMNT BITCHES! LOL **


	4. Chapter 4: Leading a Normal Life

**Hello! Miss me? Tee hee. I'm glad everyone loves this so far I gotten 723 views. Awesome, I like to thank JackSam, Live-Laugh-Sing, Lovedatdonnie, Voltronlover23, XXXBloodGirlXXX, and Yume-Yuna for fav/following this story. As always review and tell me what ya'll think. Oh, and guess what? I saw the TMNT movie and let me just say *clears throat* (Warning: Fan Girl Nerd Moment) IT WAS THE AWSOMEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN! *Laughs hysterically* I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE IT! *clears throat again* Reviews/fav/followers our welcome. Peace! 3 **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Leading a Normal Life

**~Two Weeks Later~**

So far everything in New York was back to normal there was still some crime here and there, but it wasn't as threating as the Foot Clan was back them. Just a few robberies and felonies. Not far from the city April has been getting better begin her own boss. Sure, she miss reporting and had a few visits from her ex-coworkers and Vern, who decide to help out a bit in case she needs it.

April's mother still hasn't left yet still worrying about her broken leg even though the auburn reporter has been approving walking around with it. The pain was also reducing making it a major relief for her and her mom. This wasn't exactly April's dream of becoming a famous reporter, but since the accident she decided to give it up and run her mother's antique shop. In just a couple of day's business was great.

She was able to sell an 80's radio, a porcelain lamp from New England, a jade dragon statue, and authentic rag dolls, cowboy hats, and wooden guns and swords for the kids. It was slow, but it was worth it.

April was now sitting on a rolling chair leaning on the counter looking at her last costumers and the clock.

_Only ten minutes left. _She thought.

She look at the middle age woman with short straight dark chocolate hair looking at the library section and not far from her was a little girl no more than six with shoulder length red hair spying on April like she's not watching her.

"Five minutes left Miss." April called out to the woman.

The burnet quickly grab four books from the shelf and walk towards her with the little girl waddling towards her.

"Find everything?" April asks.

"Yes, I'm sorry." The burnet apologize. "I was having trouble deciding."

She place her books in front of her. April add those to the old register while the burnet was digging out her money from her black leather purse.

"Find anything Molly?" The woman ask the little red head.

Molly stand behind her mother holding a raggedy doll dress in a baby blue Sunday dress and bonnet with bright yellow curly yarn for head having a painted red smile and ocean blue eyes. The red head hold the dool up to April.

"Now let's see." April added the items. "That'll be $10.50 ma'am."

The woman handed her a ten dollar bill and fifty cents.

"Thank you for shopping at O' Neil's Antique Store." April smiled at them. 

April handed the woman her bag filled with her new books and handed the little doll to the red hair child.

"What a cute little girl you have." April cooed to the small child.

Molly duck behind her mother's legs with a bright blush developing on her puffy cheeks. The mother and April giggled at her antics.

"Thank you." The mother smiled. "Come on Molly."

She reach her daughters hand and walk out of the store.

"Come again." April called out.

April carefully lifted her cast using her crutches to lock the door and flip the open and close sign. She let out a sign somewhat tired.

"Another satisfied customer I see."

April turn to her mother having her silver and auburn hair lose stopping at her shoulder blades. She was wearing a red wool sweater, white cotton jeans, a pair of white socks, and a frilly kitchen apron covered and batter.

"Yup." April said popping the p.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself of running the story honey." She walk towards April giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"It's okay mama." She assured.

"Come on." Olivia nodded upstairs. "I made cookies."

Aprils face lit up.

"Peanut butter and chocolate chips?!"

Olivia laughed and nodded.

As a child April loved her mother's cooking especially her pastries. April quickly walk towards the stairs to the kitchen already use to walking around with oversize cast on her foot. She quickly step on each step ignoring her mother's laughter. As she made it April walk or hop to her kitchen where she saw the plate filled with the peanut and chocolate goodness.

"Don't even think about it April." Olivia warn when her daughter was about to grab a handful. "You haven't had dinner yet."

"Can't we just skip dinner?" April whined. "I haven't had these in ages."

Olivia shook her head seeing April devour the cookies at a time.

"Lord, have misery on our children today." She muttered.

"I heard that!" April stick out her tongue then continued eating.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me." Olivia chuckled.

"Kay."

The pretty auburn woman eat about five our ten cookies less than five minutes. Feeling satisfied of her tummy filled with the sweet peanut and chocolaty sweetness she went to new _Life's Good _ebony fridge drinking out from the gallon of milk.

_**CREAK!**_

April stop drinking from the milk gallon a few white drops traveling down to the right corner of her mouth. She heard something, but shrugged after a few moments continued to drink.

_**CCCCCRRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAKKKKKKK!**_

April froze her cheeks puffed like a chipmunk filled with the white liquid. She look side to side getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hhhmmmmllllooooo." April said not aware her mouth filled with milk. 

Nothing, but silence. She took a step forward looking to the sides. This was defiantly wrong.

"Hhhmohh." April called out her mother.

Nothing.

Quietly tip-toeing to her living room to see her mother she didn't notice the black figure stalking behind her. April continued to walk to the living room standing beside her round oak table she lean in to the door way trying to see anybody. The figure slowly reach behind April hands were up just a few inches away from her.

Closer.

Closer.

And….

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Olivia scream behind April.

April spit take her milk all over her new and clean table after flaying her hands in the air letting out a high pitch chipmunk shriek. She turn around to see her mother laughing like a hyena holding her sides.

"*Gasp* what *gasp* was that *gasp* for!?" April wheezed and gasp angrily to her laughing mother.

"That was for eating the cookies before dinner." Olivia chuckled at her with a smug smile.

"NOT FUNNY MOM!" April shriek.

"Oh, yes it was." She laughed walking back to the living room.

April growled behind her mother's back ignoring her old lady laugh. She went to the counter pulling out a yellow cleaning rag than cleaning up her spit take on the table.

_Dammit mommy! _April thought, angrily. _It's not fun scaring someone. _

She sign knowing that's a lie. Just like her mother April love scaring people as much as her mom did. A bad and childless habit, but it gave you a good laugh. April couldn't help remember when she scared the turtles a couple of weeks of defeating the Shredder. The guys were still a little tense from the fight so she decide to help them with something else.

A small chuckle escape from April when she remember her prank.

**~Flashback~**

Four weeks has passed since Shredder died. April was welcome to the lair full heartily from Splinter and the guys. It was like she was a new member of the family. She visit them when she was looking for a job, but it wasn't going will as she thought it was. She climb down the ladders a tired and slouching looking all miserable carrying her brown leather handbag on her right shoulder.

Began down the sewers so many times she remember the way to the lair like the back of her hand. Once, she saw the tunnel the nasty feeling of being jobless still lingered.

"Anglecakes!" Mikey ran up to April and hug her.

Not even Mikey's sweet hugs could cheer her up.

"Hey Mikey." April said, lazily.

"Hey, why so down on the dumps?" The orange clad turtle asks her.

April walk all zombie like to the custom made pizza couch and slouch her back on it letting feet rest on the arm rest dropping her bag beside it.

April groan loudly.

"That bad, huh?" He said.

"Uh, huh." She said.

"Come on April." Mikey said, cheerfully. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"Uuuuuggggghhhhhh!" April groan again not wanting to talk about it.

Hearing April groan, Mikey's brothers Leo, Raph, and Donnie walk in from the security cameras seeing April looking all miserable and Mikey giving her a little kid smile.

"Hello April." Leo walk to her. "Nice to see you again."

Not wanting to talk April just lazily wave her hand to him while raising her left arm to cover her eyes. Leo raise a brow at her then turn to Mikey for some answers.

"Don't look at me." He raise his hands. "She's been like that when she came here."

Raph then walk up to her.

"Let me guess." He said. "Couldn't find a job?"

She grab her brown leather bag and scream on it to muffle her screams. The four brothers look at her strangely.

"I'll take that as a yes." Donnie turn to then.

"It's that bad, huh?" Mikey ask her.

"Mmm hmm." April said her face still muffle by the bag.

"Come on April." Leo assured her. "You can't let get it down on you."

"Easy for you to say." She said still having the bag on her face. "I been trying to find a job for the past four weeks."

"And none of them fined you applicable?" Donnie raised a brow.

"Nope." She said. "Apparently having an ex non-professional news reporter is and I quote "bad for business." She air quote the business part.

"Wow." Mikey said. "That sucks."

"You're telling me." She sign. "Nobody takes me seriously."

The four turtles look at each other full aware of April's predicament they can all feel her distress. Leo patted her knee.

"It's okay April." He said, gently. "You find something."

"Yeah." Mikey chimed in. "And those guys who don't take you seriously are just A-hole's."

Leo give Mikey a pointed look while April let out a giggle feeling a little better. Leaving to them to brighten up her day.

Raph step in took the bag of her. She look at his golden green eyes with her cornflower ones. Of all the brothers he was the most fascinating of them all to her, considering she help him get his brothers back they had a really strong bond.

"There." He said. "Now we can hear you."

April let out a small raspberry.

"I know what will cheer you up." Mikey get to her face earing a disapproval look from Raph. "How about a sleep over in our place tonight."

His three brothers look at him like he grown a second head while April raise a brown not long a smile creep up.

"Actually." She slowly got up. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Waite, what?" The older brothers said.

"So far I have sign up for 250 job applications." She said. "45 interviews, and 680 no's from every single boss and manager. I so need this."

"Great!" Mikey said. "Just stay here and I'll get your clothes back at your apartment."

When Mikey was about to leave Raph quickly grab the ends of his bandana's tail and pulled hard causing Mikey to fall on the ground.

"Hold it." He growled. "You really don't suspect us to let you go to **HER **room do you?"

"Mmmmm, maybe." Mikey smiled.

Raph growled look like he was about to wipe his smile off with a fist. Sensing this April got between the brothers.

"It's okay." She laughed a little. "I'll go get some of my stuff and I'll comeback so you two don't have to kill each other, okay?"

Raph already had his fist in the air ready to swing to his younger brother's face who had his hands up covering his face.

"Fine." He drop Mikey.

"Okay, so I'll just grab some extra clothes and I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Kay, April and I'll make sure this will be the day you'll never forget." Mikey said, proudly.

Forgetting her shitty day and all the fail attempts April wasted no time getting to her apartment. After, she left Mikey went to the kitchen.

"Guess, I'll be making the popcorn." Mikey said.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie were glaring at him.

"What?"

"Are you out of your mind!?" Raph bowled at him.

"Do you really want him to answer that?" Donnie turn to him.

"What?" Mikey asks again. "She need some cheering up and what better way to cheer a girl up than a slumber party."

"Mikey, we don't feel right about this." Leo inform him.

"Why?"

They didn't answer until a light bulb hit Mikey's head.

"Oooohh, I see what's going on." He snickered.

"Enlighten us." Leo cross his arms.

"You guys are just nervous of having a girl here all night long." He snickered again.

If their neutral looks wasn't the answer then the little red tint in their cheeks were.

Mikey laughed.

"Mikey." They said sternly.

"Oh, come on guys." He assured them. "It's not like she'll sleep with one of us."

They fact he had a point and when he said sleep it darken the blush even more. Living in the sewers all their life being isolated from the humans and especially the opposite gender was something their use too. Yes, they knew April was beautiful, but their use to seeing her just a little while now she's spending a day with them in her pajamas, which they don't want to know what it is.

"Aww, isn't that cute." Mikey cooed at them. "My big brothers are scared of making a move to a girl."

"THAT'S IT!" Raph lunge to Mikey.

Mikey ran away in the last second getting away from his temper mental brother. As he did that Leo and Donnie just shook their heads and pretend they never had this conversation. They went back to the security room letting Raph pound Mikey whenever he wants.

In no time flat, April came back, but wearing a yellow cotton sleeveless shirt that said "sweet dreams" and a white fluffy cotton pajama pants with rainbow hearts all over it. She also had a backpack that head extra clothes, movies, and some money for pizza. She notice the last couple of weeks they been tense since Shredder. He was gone, but they still won't budge so she had her hand bag filled with something and a little creepy story about a little girl who died in the swerves where the guys live. But, she will only use this if they won't stop freaking about Shredder.

When she came back she heard screams of pain.

"UNCLE! UNCLE! UNCLE!"

Raph was pending Mikey's arm behind his shell screaming uncle.

_Oh, boy. _She thought.

When Mikey saw April came he was saved.

"Anglecakes! Help!" He yelled.

Raph look at April seeing her pajamas she was looking at him and Mikey with a neutral face, but he can tell she was laughing on the inside.

"Raph, let him go please." She said, calmly.

"Give me one good reason why?" He said putting more pressure on Mikey's arm.

"OW! OW! OW!" Mikey yelped in pain.

April sign having to take drastic measures.

"Alright, Raph." She came closer to him with a serious face. "But, you left me with no choose."

He raised a brow or in this case a green muscle seeing she was digging inside her backpack. Once, she found what she was looking for a blue spray bottled filled with water.

"Bad, Raphael." She said pressing the handle sending a spray of water to his face. "Bad, you get the squirts-squirts."

She continued to spray at the stunned red cladded turtle who turn his face every time she spray him.

"Hey!" He turn his face. "Stop that!"

"Not until you let go of Mikey." She said still spraying him with water.

"Alright! Alright!" He let go of Mikey who was chuckling at the scene.

She put the bottle to her side with a satisfied smile seeing Mikey squirm behind her for protection from now the wet face turtle.

"See?" She smiled at him. "Was that so hard?"

Raph grumbled under his breath wiping his face off that run down and soak to his mask. Mikey still behind April's back was failing holding in his laughter. Leave it to April to save him from his big temper brother.

Raph was about to hit him already having his fist ready to swing, but April put the spray bottle close to his face.

"Don't make me use this." She warn him.

Taking a deep breath he put his fist down taking a deep breath and let it out walking away from them. April put away her bottle until she was given a death hug.

"Thank you Anglecakes!" Mikey squeeze her hard. "You're a lifesaver!"

"Ugh! Mikey, choking not breathing!" She gasped.

He let her go smiling sheepishly while April try restore her breathing.

"He, my bad." He rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay." She laughed. "Trust me, after the day and weeks I have I need this."

Mikey smiled grow.

"Will them I'll make the popcorn to start off you're not so shitty day." He said. "You brought your horror movies, right?"

She nodded patting her backpack.

"Sweet!" He beamed. "Just make yourself comfy and I'll make the popcorn."

When he went to the kitchen April made to their wall cover T.V screen's she got out a few movies deciding _Black X-Mas, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, _or _Red. _She look back to the movies when Leo walk in.

"Hey Leo." She called to him. "What movie do you want to watch?"

Leo look over the movies studying them very carefully.

"Uh, I can't decide." He admits. "They seem pretty good. Why not see all three of them?"

"Huh." April smiled liking the idea. "Want to start off with _Black X-Mas_?"

"Sure." He said not really caring.

April notice him being a bit tense.

"You okay?" She asks, worried.

"Huh?" He turn to her. "Oh, yeah fine."

She gave him a look that says she doesn't believe him.

"You're thinking about the Shredder." She said. "Aren't you."

He didn't respond for a few seconds and sign.

"Leo." She said. "He's gone there's no need for you guys to be so tense about it."

"I know." He sign. "But, I just got this feeling and I'm sure the Foot Clan won't stop with their robberies."

He had a point there. Even if their leader is dead that doesn't stop them for going on a crime spree.

"I better go back to Don." He said backing up. "There might be some crimes going on."

And that he left leaving a disappointed April. This is what she's talking about. They have to face facts Shredder's is dead no man can survive a fall like that. So for their useless paranoia she went to one man who can help her.

She knock on the rice paper door to Splinter's room.

"Enter April."

She slide the door to revile the friendly and wise rat in a lotus position with many let candles surrounding him and the room. She came in walking to the wise rat giving him a kiss and a hug. Sitting the same position as he is.

"What can I do for you April?" Splinter asks, nicely.

"I need you help on something." She said, seriously. "But, it won't be easy."

**~ A Few Hours Later ~**

So far April and the turtles we're in the middle of _Chainsaw Massacre _leaning on the pizza couch munching on popcorn while Mikey's beside her also stuffing his face with the buttery kernels his eyes wide seeing the girl trying to escape the chainsaw maniac. Raph was on her left a can of Orange Crush on his right while his left was resting on the couch's armrest looking quite bored. Leo sat cross legged his face on the screen his face to the screen, but he look like his mind was somewhere else. Donnie looks at the scene looking a bit nauseous.

The atmosphere was hazy between tense and boredom. The young reporter let out a sign the tension was not helping with the day she had. She was hoping the movies might cheer them up, but guess she has to take her plan into action.

"My god." She stretched. "Horror movies just don't scare me anymore."

"Easy for you to say." Donnie muttered.

"I watch this so any times it's boring." She continued. "I guess I'll hit the sack."

"Wait, you're going to sleep!" Mikey say's, disbelieve. "It's a slumber party. First rule is you never sleep on a slumber party."

"Sorry, Mikey." She laughed. "But, I'm beat and it's almost midnight I don't think I want to wake up Annie."

"Annie?" Leo turn with a raise brow.

April gaped.

"You guys never heard of Sewer Blood Annie!" She somewhat shouted.

The four brothers look at each other not understanding what was so important about this Annie person.

"Pause the movie." She ordered.

Donnie reached the remote and pause it then he and his brothers turn to April their interest high.

"Listen closely." April said, seriously. "For the tale of Sewer Blood Annie."

(sf4l: The story April is telling to the guys will be in _Italics, _kay. P.S: This fake scary story belongs to me.)

"_A few years ago back in the 40's when the lair was actually in business. The owner of your abandon train station, Maximus Willow was begin to open his train station. He and his wife and daughter we're there to celebrate his new business. Annie Willow was there first born she was around six years old. She was the sweetest and most adorable girl you can ever meet. From what I heard off."_

"_When her father open his train station the trains going place where anyone could go. A great celebration was taken off everyone enjoying themselves. While Annie's parents we're talking to some friends she decided to explore her father's station. It was around midnight the little girl was tossing around her bright red ball having a wonderful time. What she didn't know is that her father built this station to the sewers her ball end up began in the waste of the sewers disposal system that powers the electricity of the station."_

"_When she try to reach it she accidently slip in the nasty water she was suck in the machine that cuts the waste into tiny pieces. About an hour the lights were cut off and the trains shut down everyone had to evacuate. When Annie's parents realize she wasn't there they called the police. Three days have passed and they find no sign off Annie. Not wanting to wait any longer her parents went down to find her. When they were close to when she filled. They began to hear laughter."_

"_They stop and listen, but heard nothing. They continued to call for her then they heard the giggles again, but this time they also heard a ball bouncing too. They called to her searching everywhere for their little girl. Until, the mother saw a speck of a white dress and a bouncing red ball. She called to her and her husband they ran up to her. Once they got close she disappeared. They we're the same spot she died they keep calling out to her when they heard their little girl's laughter again. Maximus saw the sewer water suddenly swaying towards them, but the green water turn completely dark when it touched the cement it was dark as blood."_

"_The mother saw her daughter's ball floating in the water that leads to the disposal united. They realize their daughter has fallen to the water already dead. When they we're began to cry the dirty blood water rippled out pop Annie's cut limps floating in front of them. Her head wide with shock, her mouth gaping, and her nice dark hair was now tangled and dirty. They watch in horror of their disembodied child. Until, they heard the laughter again. Annie's head was laughing like she was still alive, but her laughter wasn't an innocent laugh it was a sick and twisted murder laugh."_

"_Her head turn to her parents her tore limbs grabbing them shoving them down to the red stain water no body heard their cries for help until they met the same fate as Annie. A couple of weeks has gone by, Annie and her parents disappeared the police give up thinking they we're dead. When the train station can't be authorize without the owner the bank had to shut it down, but when an investigator came down a couple of weeks since it shut down he heard the same sweet giggles and bouncing ball he follow it when he found the remains of Annie's parents."_

"_Every midnight, if you're lucky to get out alive you'll hear or see Annie laughing, playing with her ball, but if you see her bright red ball and hear this song."_

"_**Bloody parts, bloody parts, everywhere you'll see." **_

"_**Bloody parts, bloody parts, torn to shreds you'll be."**_

"_She'll sing this over and over this is warning that Annie is going to get you. Escape as fast as you can, but if you don't…then Annie __**will**__ get you."_

April has finished telling the four turtles her story. They had wide eyes and look a little less green then usual.

"Soooo, that's it." She yawned.

Mikey was hugging a pillow really tightly scared out of his mind.

Raph's eyes were wide, but try to scowl thinking it was just a lame story.

Donnie look he was about to hurl any second.

And Leo kept a neutral face, but his eyes were wide with unease.

_Perfect. _April mentally smirk.

Part one was complete for her plan.

"Wow, uh, great story, uh, April." Leo clear his throat.

"Annie isn't real, right?" Mikey asks, trembling.

"Of course not." Donnie said, unsure, but try to hind it with logic. "Spirits cannot harm a physical being and even if they did there is no such thing as ghost."

"What do you think Raph?" April turn to him.

He just simply shrug not looking at her.

"I heard worst." He said.

"Will its 11:25 I guess it's time for bed." April stretched again.

They all nodded. April went to get her sleeping back and headed to one of the guest made rooms the guys made for her. She settled down on the nice, but a little worn out matters and snuggled to her blankets.

"Night guys." She shouted to their rooms.

"Night April." They shouted back.

The four brothers went to their rooms and settled to their beds, but couldn't sleep thanks to April's story. They all close their eyes and went to sleep.

**~ 45 Minutes Later ~**

Everything was all quiet. Mikey was on his shell snoring like a sailor not aware the night will bring him and his brothers.

_**CRASH!**_

Mikey woke up startled. He shot up adjusting his eyes to the darkness.

_The hell was that! _The young turtle thought.

"_**Little girl giggles."**_

Mikey froze hearing a child's laughter.

"H-hello?" He said.

Silence for a few moments then.

"_**Little girl giggles."**_

_**Splat, Splat, Splat.**_

The sound of a ball bouncing on the cement floor was echoing around the lair. Mikey was now petrified with fear.

"_**Bloody parts, bloody parts, everywhere you'll see." **_

"_**Bloody parts, bloody parts, torn to shreds you'll be." **_

The child's voice sang and laughing from its sick song.

Mikey ran to Raph's.

Raphael was lying down on his plastron snoozing peacefully until.

"RAPH!"

Mikey jump on his bed startling his older brother know fully annoyed and piss from his sleep.

"WHAT THE FUCK MIKEY!" Raph shouted, absolutely livid.

Mikey slap his brothers mouth shake his head to be silence. Raphael glared at him now really annoyed.

"Mikey." He said, viciously. "I'm goanna-"

"Shhhhh." Mikey shush him. "Listen!"

The red cladded turtle sign frustrated and listen to whatever his child minded brother was so work up about.

"_**Little girl giggles."**_

Raph eyes widen hearing that, Mikey hide behind his brother's shell.

"What was that?" He turn to Mikey.

"I-I think its." Mikey gulped. "A-Annie."

Raph shook his head not believing this.

"But, that's a stupid story." He said, disbelieve. "It's not true-"

"_**Bloody parts, bloody parts, everywhere you'll see." **_

"_**Bloody parts, bloody parts, torn to shreds you'll be."**_

The child voice sing interrupting Raphael.

The red turtles face drop.

"D-did you hear that?" he whispered a little scared.

Mikey was already trembling uncountable.

"_**Little girl giggles,"**_

The two brothers look at each other and head to Donnie's room full speed.

Donnie was also sleeping soundly mumbling a few equations and other science gibberish.

"DONNIE!"

Donatello felled off his bed face first to the cold hard ground.

He groan from this sudden wake up call.

Raph and Mikey came in breathing hard looking everywhere if someone was watching them.

"Why in the world?" Donnie began, not really happy waking up in the middle of the night. "Would you wake me up in such in ungodly hour-"

"_**Bloody, parts, bloody parts, everywhere you'll see."**_

_**Bloody, bloody parts, torn to shreds you'll be." **_

Donnie stop talking mouth hanging hearing the song April describe Annie would sing that she will get you.

"W-was that-" Donnie began.

"_**Little girl giggles."**_

"Oh, fuck it's Annie!" Mikey cried.

"Shut up you idiot!" Raph hissed.

"That's impossible." Don explained. "It was just a story there's no such things as ghosts."

_**Splat, splat, splat.**_

A ball bouncing on the floor echoed again.

They tensed and ran to their older brother's room.

Leo was resting, but unlike his brother's he was in a lotus position on his mediation mat his bed nice and made. He was sound asleep deep in trance. Until, his three younger brother's barge in Mikey and Don tackled Leo to the ground causing him to wake up and disconnect with his trance. His eyes shot up open seeing Mikey and Donnie on him and Raph was guarding the rice paper door.

"What are you-" Leo said, but had his mouth slap by Don and Mikey.

Leo glared both at them wanting an explanation for this.

"Hear anything?" Don asks Raph.

Raph place the side of his head to the door silently listening for the slightest noise. At first it was quiet for about a minute, until.

_**Splat, splat, splat.**_

Leo swatted his brother's hands away sitting up getting ready to scold them for their childish antics and waking up in the middle of the night while sensei was resting until he heard the sweet and sick twisted voice of a little girl singing this.

"_**Bloody, parts, bloody parts, everywhere you'll see."**_

_**Bloody, bloody parts, torn to shreds you'll be."**_

A chill ran up Leo's shell. Hearing a child's voice singing that over and over again.

"Is this a joke?" He asks his brothers hoping this was a joke.

"Gee, if this was a joke then shouldn't we all not be in here scared shell-less!" Mikey hisses at him.

"_**Little girl giggles."**_

"This can't be possible." Leo shook his head. "She's not real. April told us so."

They stayed quiet until they realize they left April still in her room.

"APRIL!"

They ran to the guest room. Once, they made it the bed was empty the covers was toss over the bed. They all had their mouths hanging down.

"Where is she?!" Leo look around the room.

"Oh, God!" Mikey gasp. "Annie got her she totally has April!"

Raph look as will hoping Mikey was wrong about that.

_**RUSSEL**_**!**

_**CRASH! **_

The four brothers jump out of their shells hearing the crash in the kitchen.

"What was that?" Don asks.

Leo took a deep breath grab a flashlight and their weapons just in case. He and his brothers slowly walk to the kitchen using their ninja training to blend in with the shadows. Everything was dark, until they all spotted a shadowy figure walking around. Leo made hand gestures signaling to be ready to attack. Once, did were in position Leo turn the flashlight on and they all leap out with a battle cry weapons ready to attack.

A woman scream filled the lair.

"APRIL!" they said in union when the saw her.

The young report was on the ground panting hard her hand over her heart. Her nice auburn hair that was usually neatly brush was now spread out and look like it got hit by a giant fan spreading around her nicely heart shape face. Her cornflower eyes were wide with surprise and her clothes look like they were wet seeing a glass cup now on the floor water spilled close to her.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS!" She shouted to them somewhat surprise and angry.

"Anglecakes!' Mikey ran to her and give her the biggest hug he could mustered. "Thank God, we thought you were dead."

"Ugh! Mikey!" She gasp from the sudden hug that was crushing her.

"She will be if you don't let her go." Raph said, annoyed.

"Oops."

April bend over getting her lungs working again.

"Sorry April." Mikey apologize. "We thought you were Annie."

April quickly turn to Mikey brows raise if she heard correctly.

"Annie?" She repeat. "Mikey, Annie isn't real it's a story a myth something you do at a slumber party."

"But, who was singing and giggling all night?" Don asks her.

"What are you talking about?" She put her hands on her hips. "I got up to get a glass of water nobody was giggling or singing nobody is in here just you and me."

"But, but, but." Mikey repeats, unsorted.

"No, buts Mikey." She said. "Wow, I did not think a story would have you guys all spook."

"But we heard her!" Mikey protested. "The singing, giggles, and a ball bouncing up and down in the lair!"

"You didn't hear any of that?" Leo asks her.

April shook her head no and tired of this conversation.

_**Splat, splat, splat.**_

The boys tense hearing the ball slapping the ground. April just raise a brow.

"Tell me you hear that?" Mikey whispered, scarily.

"Probably, just some busted pipes or something." April said not aware at all.

"Highly doubtful." Don said.

"You guys." April shook her head at them. "Your being ridicules there's no such-"

_**Splat, splat, splat.**_

Everyone see a bright red ball bouncing towards them out of a really dark sewer tunnel that leads to the exact place Annie died then slowly roll half way across from them just sitting there. They guys grip their weapons tightly now on high alert.

April sign and walk towards the ball.

"What are you doing?!" Raph called to her.

"Obviously, some kid drop this down here." April said, logically. "Probably, this is what you been hearing. The wind must of have made it come here."

She pick it up and got close to the menacing tunnel no light what so ever shine from it. She turn the ball around turning her gaze back to the wide eye turtles.

"See." She turn the ball to them. "Nothing-"

Something grab April and was now engulf by the dark tunnel disappearing from their sight only her scream was present.

"APRIL!"

They shouted running towards the tunnel. Leo shine the light spreading it around the walls, nothing was there just her scream that was now dyeing then turning into silence. They watch in horror she disappeared from thin sight their only friend was gone…forever.

**To Be Continued….?**

**HA, ha, ha, ha. What has happen to April? Did Annie got her? I'm just stopping right here to torture you guys. Tee hee, as always review and find out if April is still alive and to the second part of this story inside a story. Lol. **


	5. Chapter 5: TMNT Vs Annie

**1,239 views**

**22 reviews**

**9 favorites**

**11 followers**

**My God! I feel so love. Thank you all for reading my story. I like to decade this story to…**

**~ Blood shifter2, jacksam, live-laugh-sing, lovedatdonnie, night-furry1, nikale, voltronlover23, xxxbloodgirlxxx, yume-yuna, liv cahil, miceaholic, ladyofsouls, Angie J Trifid, and donatellaraphie. **

**CHAPTER FIVE**

TMNT vs. Bloody Annie

The blood curling scream died slowly leaving nothing but, silence. The turtle's only and beloved friend has been taken away from them. The four brothers look at the dark menacing tunnel in horror. April was gone.

"A-April…" Mikey whimpered.

"This can't be happening." Donnie shook his head.

A roar of anger startled all three brother when they turn to see Raphael punch a nearby wall. He was trembling with anger, fists clutched, teeth grinding, and his gold eyes darkening to a dangerously dark color. The second oldest brother was filled with pure anger. Someone or something actually had the gull to take away April. He grip the fist that punch the wall ignoring the blistering pain he was furious no body and he means **no** **body** harms someone that was close to him.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Raph roared, angrily.

The brothers flinched knowing he was way into his anger to control. He grab his sai's looking back and forth ready to kill anything.

"Raph, calm down." Leo said, calmly.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"He ignore him. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Donnie and Mikey gaped at their temperamental brother insulting the spirit of the murderous ghost girl. Leo had a stern look knowing this is a bad idea. He have to stop him before things will get out of control that they already have.

"Raphael." Leo said, sternly. "That's enough."

The second oldest turtle turn to his older brother with pure anger in his eyes. He step forward looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Then what am I supposed to do Leo?" He said, darkly.

Leo close his eyes and sign. This is not going on so will.

"We have to see Master Splinter." Leo said. "He might know of way to fight this spirit before April –"

"Don't you dare say it?" Raph interrupted, not wanting to hear what will Annie will do to April.

"_**Little girl giggles."**_

The boys stiffen when they heard the sick laughter of the ghost. They ready their weapons and stand back to back looking around franticly.

"_**You all like the lady, no?" **_Said a young girl's voice.

They gasp hearing her, never suspecting she sounding so innocent, but they can feel a dangerous aura underneath her sweet little voice.

"Are you Annie?" Leo asks, looking around for her voice.

She giggled again, but it was so dark like it was a sick murder in their home instead of a little girl.

"_**Yes, its past midnight little turtles." **_She giggled again.

Leo tighten the hold on his twin katanas handle. This spirit has to leave their home and give back their friend.

"You have to leave are home." Leo said, going into leader mode. "Give us back our friend and leave."

There was a pause until she spoke again.

"_**You want me to leave." **_Annie said, dangerously.

They all straighten she was now angry they can feel the atmosphere shifting matching the dangerous level of Annie's anger.

"_**I CAN'T LEAVE!" **_Her voice boomed.

A stack of CD's flew in front of them, but they manage to duck away in the last second. Items around the lair were rattling falling off or either flying towards the turtles trying to hit them.

"_**I'M DEAD!" **_She yelled. _**"I DIED TOO EARLY I CAN'T NEVER LEAVE!"**_

Two glass cups flew right to Leo's and Raph's head, but Leo slice the cup in half while Raph swung the other one letting it smash on the concrete floor.

"_**I'MDEAD!I'MDEAD!I'MDEAD!I'MDEAD!" **_

She kept on yelling and repeating.

The chairs fall down from the tables causing the crash to echo around the lair. The guys look around they were in serious trouble this was something they never had dealt before. Sure, beating the shit out of rotting thugs and a metal samurai was something they can deal with, but a ghost? This was beyond their level of training.

Suddenly, everything stops. No body made a sound it was a quiet like you can hear a pin fall quiet. The four brother's eyes darted back and forth looking at anything that could come towards them or a glimpse of a girl's white dress.

Mikey stiffen and let out a large gulp seeing the shining white dress from the tunnel. He saw just the end of the dress with two small really pale legs that had horrible cuts all over it up to the knees down to the toes. The same red ball was now being held by fingerless hands, but that didn't stop the blood flowing around the scratch palms and the rubber ball.

"G-guys." He whispered, quietly.

His three older brothers turn to see Mikey pointing at the same tunnel where April was sucked in. At the same time their eyes widen when they saw who was standing in the tunnel. They just stared at the small glimpse of Annie's dress not saying anything looking wide eyed at the spirit. Leo was the first to snap out of the trance he straighten going back to leader mode.

"Where is April?" He order.

Annie just stood not moving a single muscle. She was so pale that she was practically gray causing the dark and bright red of her ball and blood to be out of place.

"Where is April?" Leo said, again.

She suddenly shifted a strand of long black curly hair felled to her shoulder. It was beyond a shade of black that it match the tunnel she waved her hand to them gesturing to follow. They all look at each other knowing this was a bad idea.

"_**She's in here." **_She said, then disappeared in the darkness.

"What, wait?!" Leo reached for her.

But, it was too late she was already gone. Leo pounder for a moment thinking why did she tell them that if she wanted to kill them shouldn't she done it already it didn't made any sense, but what really bothered the leader in blue was her voice she didn't sound the same the one that wanted to kill them she was filled with malicious and murder, she sounded helpful and innocent. It was defiantly not the same girl something was seriously wrong. A blood curling scream echo the tunnel causing them to jump Mikey end up little a girl yelp.

Not long it slowly faded it sounded a lot like…

"APRIL!" The brother's shouted, they ran straight to the darkness.

Leo shine the flashlight being it's only source of lead and light already forgetting about seeing Master Splinter. Being raise from the sewers they know their home like the back of their hands. Each tunnel and enters lead to every street on New York and April's home.

"_**Little girl giggles."**_

They stop hearing the sick little voice again.

"Something is wrong." Leo stop.

"No shit Sherlock." Raph hissed. "April is in the hands of a killer ghost."

"Not that." He snap at Raph. "The voice."

"Yeah, we get it she really is frickin scary and what to kill us all." Mikey replied.

"No!" Leo said, frustrated. "The voice doesn't sound the same."

"What?" Donnie asks.

"When Annie before kidnap April." He explain. "She sounded sick and twisted, right?"

His three brothers nodded.

"But, when she appeared in front of us." He continued. "She sounded completely different. Didn't you guys hear her sounding helpful?"

They pounder of the new knowledge Leo told them. He was right she did sound different before, she took April. There was something wrong.

_**SPLASH!**_

"Gah!" Mikey jumped. "What was that?!"

Leo shined the light towards the sound the sewer water was rippling like something was thrown at it our something was coming out. The light darted back and forth until Leo spotted a sign he shine at it to read:

**New York Sewer disposal shredder.**

**Warning: Keep out.**

This was it…

This is where Annie died.

Leo darted the light back to the water seeing the filthy sieged climbing to the concrete. Being mutated turtles that look somewhat human, but still have some animal characteristics, for example their sense of smell is stronger than an average human. A familiar scent filled their nostrils.

The sieged now stain half of the concrete except it didn't smelled like waste it smell a lot like…

"BLOOD!" Mikey shriek, pointing at the dark red stain.

It was true, the sieged wasn't its regular brown greenish color from all the waste that has been dump on all those years it was now the dark red color that all living creatures flow inside of them.

Blood filled the inter tunnel making some of the turtles queasy and unsettling. The bloody water was now swishing back and forth rising up to the concrete staining the grey stone until it now reach the wall making a circle around the brother's.

"Get ready guy's." Leo twirled his blades.

They grab their weapons and ready themselves for whatever will get them. They have to beat this thing to get their friend back and no ghost is going to stop them. But, how do you kill something that's already dead?

Raphael inhaled the rancid air, but held it in when a new scent filled the air. It was the heavenly scent of vanilla and cinnamon he couldn't help but, enjoyed the scent the problem is he only knows one person who has this scent.

"April." He whispered.

In the corner of his eyes he saw his brothers straighten figuring they smelled her scent too. He inhaled again only this time her vanilla was mixed with…ketchup?

"Alright, Annie." Leo growled. "We had enough come out and face us!"

Leo didn't know what happen next, but the red ball appeared from the water distracting the eldest brother rolling in the nasty water. Something flick on Leo's hand grabbing the flashlight when he was about to react he felt a something long, smooth, and slender grabbed his ankle causing him to trip on his shell. He groan while his brother's yelp and protested from the sudden lack of light. Everything was now consumed with darkness no light in sight just pure darkness.

"Leo!" Raph's voiced yelled from the blackness. "What happen!?"

He groan slowly getting up moving his around to find either his brothers or the wall. His fingers brushed an arm letting one his brothers to shriek like a little girl.

"Ugh!" Donnie yelp. "Mikey you're too close to my ear."

Three small lights have been turn on from Donatello's high tech glasses. Surprisingly, it brighten almost the wall. They sign in relief with the new source of light, thank God for Donnie's glasses.

"Hmm?" Donnie looked at his glass showing a green see-through mini screen on his glasses. "Guy's, we got a bogie."

"_**Little girl giggles."**_

Donnie jump because the giggles were right behind him. Then, just like Leo something grab him he shriek landing on his plastron and face.

"Donnie!" Mikey cried.

Donnie got his face up first, but something knock him out again he screamed feeling cooled and slimy hands grabbing his ankles dragging him further to the tunnel.

"DONNIE!" His brothers yelled.

Donnie thinking quickly grab his staff and swung to the direction of whoever was holding him, but somehow he just hit nothing but air. And what makes matter worst whatever got him grab his staff and pull it out of his grasp. Whatever, got him let him go and vanished with his staff.

"Donnie!" Mikey cried, pulling his brother up. "You okay?!"

"Yeah." He fixed his glasses. "But, something or someone took my staff."

"_**Little girl giggles." **_

Something rush towards Mikey causing him to fall and scream he was flaying his arms around to get whatever was on him when his brothers came to help him it vanished along with his nunchucks.

"Annie took my chucks!" He screeched.

"Why would a ghost want your-" Raph began to ask, but was throw from the wall that showed a little light.

Raph hit his head on the hard wall causing him to see stars and become disorientated. He tried to shake it holding sai's tightly, but something had a firm grip to them and pulled it out of his hands. Leo rush towards him helping his brother up.

"Raph, you okay." Leo asks.

"The little bitch took my sai's!" He growled.

Leo's katanas were the only weapons left to fight the ghost girl. He clutch them tightly looking at his surroundings. Everything was quiet besides the sieged rippling and splashing no body dare make a move this was impossible! Years of ninja training has been out matched be a spirit. This was a hopeless situation they can't fight or kill this thing this could be their last fight together.

_**Splash!**_

Everyone jump hearing the sudden splash taking them away from their thoughts. Donnie shined his lights where the splash came from he darted his lights to the left and right to see…

"Oh…my…God!" He paled.

The brothers held their breath seeing a head slowly floating towards them. They couldn't see how's face it was floating, but it had awful tangled hair mixed with things you couldn't imagine. Another splash interrupted Donnie shined the light to see a small cut up arm with no fingers, more splashes came each summoning up dislocated body parts cut up floating around so they could all see.

No words could described how the turtles were feeling, but they all now this they were scared. This was part of the story that Annie appeared to come kill her victims. Mikey was trembling hiding behind Donnie how try to find any solution to this, but could not find one, Raph had his fist clenched he be dammed if he is going to show fear, and Leo kept his face neutral angling his swords ready to attack. He was the leader and the eldest he had to protect his brothers and somehow find a way to recue April.

"Alright, Annie." Leo called out. "Come out and face me."

"_**Little girl giggles."**_Was his response. _**"Where's the fun in that Mr. Turtle. I already killed the lady and that was no fun."**_

They froze hearing her last sentence.

"Y-you what?" Leo whispered.

She giggled again.

"_**I already killed her." **_She laugh, psychotically.

It's like someone has punch them in the stomach knocking the air out of them. April was dead.

"YOU'RE LIEING!" Leo yelled.

"_**Am I?" **_She continued to laugh, psychotically.

Leo drop his swords that was it he failed…

Mikey eyes showed unimaginable fear tears almost falling from the fact his Anglecakes was dead. Donnie's faced was paled his mind blink from the shock and sadness, but Raph no emotion could describe what this massive turtle was feeling, anger, sadness, misery, or possibly failure?

A shadow has past them snatching Leo's swords not really caring that it was taken away from him. April is dead. He was the leader train to protect and defend whoever was around him, but instead some dead girl from a ridiculous story that was actually true somehow made him a failure of his years of training it stung to the very core.

"_**Little girl giggles."**_

The brothers huddled closer completely afraid since their weapons were gone they were basically in the mouth of the killer. How could they win?

_**"Bloody parts, bloody parts, everywhere you'll see." **_

_**"Bloody parts, bloody parts, torn to shreds you'll be."**_

Her voice was really close they could practically feel her next to them. This was it they were going to die.

Footsteps suddenly echo the tunnel.

They look around trying to find the source of whoever was walking. Suddenly, it stop. Donnie waved his glasses around trying to find anything the light move side to side until he saw a pair of bloody toes. They all saw where the light stop eyes widen breaths hold when they saw the pair of feet cut pooling with blood. Donnie slowly drag the light up to see the figure wearing white ripped and bloody pajamas pants with dozens of rainbow hearts.

They gasp knowing who was in front of them, but they were now scared of her

"…April." Raph whispered.

The light show her inter body except her head was cover in the shadows. Her right arm was missing letting out a stream of blood flowing from her, her pajamas were covered in blood and rip seeing some of her skin cut cleanly and covered with horrifying bruises and claw marks, and her left hands was missing her fingers that pooled a little blood. This was April dead figure risen from the dead.

Fear could not describe the horror of what the guys are seeing in front of them. Their only friend was now their killer.

Donnie shine the light slowly to her face to see…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The dead April scream stepping out of the shadows.

If grown turtles could scream like a bunch of high pitch chipmunks them that's what happen when the guys saw April suddenly lunged at them, except Mikey passed out and his remaining older brother's fell down to the ground holding each other.

The dead April was now laughing like crazy much to their surprise and amazement.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dead April laughed. "OH. MY. GOD! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES! HAHAHAHAH!"

The brothers still hold each other breathing hard confuse why isn't not ripping their limbs off one part at a time.

"I GOT TOU GUYS GOOD!" April continued to laugh.

And that's when they realize…

"YOU PUNK US!?" The three brothers shot up and yelled at her.

"YUP!" April bend over holding her sides. "Ow! Oh, my ribs! Ha!"

"You tricked us!?" Raph yelled, incredulously.

"Why would you do that!?" Leo scolded at her ready to give her a piece of his mind.

"Do you have any idea?!" Donnie explained, angrily. "The traumatic effects I'll have off your little stunt."

"Oh, you'll get over it." April got a towel and clean the "blood" off. "And you guy's need the distraction."

"By, getting us to wake up in the middle of the night thinking you got kidnap and killed by a ghost leaving us scared shitless and traumatize?!" Raph deadpanned.

"If that's the short version." April title her head a bit. "Then, yeah pretty much."

"How did you even do this?" Donnie clutch his head really confuse.

"I had help." She smiled. "Nice work Splinter!"

Shock did not describe the guy's faces when their adopted father the mutated rat that raise them from the sudden stage of the mutagen has skillfully landed next to April with an amused smile holding a camera and their weapons.

"Sensei!"

"Dad!"

"Hello my son's." Splinter tried to hide his chuckles, but failed.

"I asks Master Splinter to help me with this." She said, turning to them now serious. "You guys have been tense since beating Shredder so I made this plan that can help you four not be so tight ass about what happen."

Leo tried to say something, but couldn't let the words out. He sign knowing she was right they have been a little work up since beating Shredder they know no body could survive a fall like that they just have to face facts he is gone.

"So." April turn to Splinter. "Did you have it all in camera?"

Splinter waved the camera with a wide grin much to his son's disbelieve and shock.

"You recorded us!" They said, shock.

"Like I'm not going to record something this hilarious." She laughed. "I'm so going to watch this when I get back home."

They groan knowing she is never going to let them live down with this.

"Come now everyone." Splinter chimed in. "Let us rest it has been active night."

"I'll get Mikey." Leo sign carrying his baby brother.

They continued to walk when something came to Donatello's mind.

"Hey April?" Donnie turn to the tricky woman. "How did you made Annie appeared and made your voice sound so different when we we're trying to find you?"

"Huh, I didn't made Annie appeared." April raised a brow.

Donnie look at his brother they had the same confuse look as he has.

"But, we saw her." Donnie continued. "She was standing in the middle of the tunnel where you disappeared. She was throwing stuff at us when we told her to leave."

"No." April shook her head. "I was inside the tunnel with Splinter getting myself covered in blood. Maybe, you guys were so scared you must have imagine that part."

Donnie look at his brothers again with wide eyes. They couldn't imagine that it was so real it like she was actually in the room.

"Wow." April chuckled. "You guys have to be really scared if you think you saw her."

The brothers stop walking looking each other with wide eyes letting April and their father walk ahead of them.

_**Splat, splat, splat**_

They turn their heads quickly to see a shining red ball bouncing up and down by itself. Their eyes widen when they saw Annie appeared out of them air she didn't had her limbs cut off she look like an ordinary girl. She was wearing a fancy white dress with lacy socks and dress shoes, her hair was nice and wavy black, and she was looking at them with her pale blue eyes with a wide smile. They had their mouths hanging not sure if they were seeing correctly.

"_**It's play again Mr.'s." **_She giggled and turn around disappearing from their site.

As they watch her vanished mouths hanging from the ground they look at each other before, running to their father like their life depended on it.

**~ End Flashback ~**

April finished cleaning the milk she spit take thanks to her mother's sudden creeping. She look at the table a few tears sliding down her face. She put away the wash cloth wiping her eyes from the memory. How can someone bring them so much joy in their memory's yet bring them so much pain in life?

The young woman sign leaning her back to the wall and look at herself. Broken leg that made or made not walk with it ever again, fractured wrist that stings like a bitch, sore ribs from being broken, and hideous scars on her forehead and stomach that no body want's to look. All of this did not match the pain that clenches her heart a pain full of hatred that was the real pain. Half a year, where has time gone? April was leaving in a dream with amazing friends experiencing things she could never imagine, but just like dreams you have to wake up and let it end.

_It doesn't matter anymore. _She thought, bitterly.

She didn't give two shits about the turtles anymore. This is her life no just like the same without them. She shook her head she need to clear her mind from the trip to memory lane she couldn't bared to think about them anymore it just made the pain grow stronger. April grab her yellow jacket of the rack and write a note to her mother that was sleeping on the couch with the T.V on.

She headed down the stairs grabbing her crutches and walk out the door. A walk may help her clear her mind. It has been a while since she saw New York she turn to see the ageing buildings she memorize so will this is exactly what she needs to get away from the past a nice relaxing walk.

**~ Turtles Lair ~**

Almost two and a half weeks the strange mutant family has been working on their new home packing and unpacking their belongings getting the homey feeling once again. It didn't took them long to head back to the states pack their belongings, a couple of food trays for the road, sneak into an airplane that's heading to New York, and sneaking out of the plane to head back to Manhattan.

As the turtles were just finishing setting up their T.V's thanks to Donnie's tech knowledge they now have warm water and electricity like from their old lair. No matter how much did miss their old home they couldn't take the risk of left over foot clan roaming around.

"And, done!" Donnie praise screwing the last screw. "Gentlemen, we have entertainment."

"YES!" Mikey race towards the remote, but was quickly snatch by Leo.

"Hey!' Mikey yelped. "I was going to use that."

"You will." Leo began. "Not after you clean that mess in your room."

"UGH!" Mikey whined. "Do I have to!?"

"You just drop your inter manga collection on the floor." He replied. "Pick it up."

The orange clad turtle grumbled and went to his room to might clean his it up. Leo shook his head and went to see Donnie who left for his lab when he finish sitting up the T.V'S. Donnie finished his lab less them two days when they arrive, after that he has been studying the files of Shredder's new mutant taking notes and experimenting on some extra mutagen that was stuck on the large container.

"How's it going Don?" Leo stuck his head in to his brainy brother's room.

"Incredible." Donnie awed, quietly.

"That good. Huh?" Leo walk towards him.

"The DNA strands are insane!" He said, looking at a microscope. "It seems the outer body is not infected when it comes to contact, but if injected by the inside it well explode a change of reaction."

"Uh, English Donnie?" Leo asks, not understanding at all.

"If some contacts the mutagen from the outside." He explained. "Like their skin it will have no effect making their appearance normal from the outside."

Leo nodded now understanding.

"But, if the mutagen is contact on the inside." He continued. "The skeletal, immune, muscle, organ, and Nero system will have a serious change. They'll become 50 times stronger them ours and them a regular human, basically a super human."

"So Shredder's mutant will end up looking normal?" Leo turn to him.

"Like every average Joe up there." He pointed up. "But, it also seems that it can shift's its body since thanks to the extra boost to the muscle system it can turn its body to any angle it wishes too and become extremely flexible."

"So now what?"

"We need to see the mutant." Donnie turn back to his notes. "I can't exactly find a cure. I need a sample from it."

"Will that's going to be a problem."

They turn to see Raph leaning to a wall.

"We don't know if Shedder is going to let it run around New York." He said, gruffly.

"Exactly." Donnie raised a finger. "Finding it will be just some wild goose chase. We need to let it find us."

They all nodded knowing how dangerous Shredder is they know his creature will be the same as him.

"Hey, guys!" Mikey yelled out. "Splinter want's us!"

The four brothers walk to their father's room sitting down in four mediation mats bowing respectfully to the old rat.

"Rise my son's." Splinter nodded to them. "For you all did an amazing job of bring a new home to its glory."

They look at him and nodded.

"We must be prepared." He continued. "For are battle has not reach its point. Be ready for what Shredder has installed for you."

They nodded fully understanding. Mikey raised his hand like a kid in class.

"Yes, Michelangelo?" Splinter turn to the youngest of his son's."

"Came we visited April?" He asks, innocently.

His three brothers turn to him quickly with wide eyes.

"April?" Splinter repeat.

"Yeah, come on we haven't seen her like in forever." He continued.

"Half a year and two weeks to be exacted." Donnie chimed.

"Exactly, can we visited her for a little while?" Mikey begged.

Splinter stoke his goatee thinking it over, but had to answer fast since Mikey was giving him his famous puppy dog eyes trick, he sign in defeat.

"Very well." He answered. "You can all go see Miss. O' Neil."

Mikey cheered while his three older brothers gaped. Splinter slowly raised from the mat and head to his room.

"Say hello to me when you return." He said closing the sliding door.

"Yes, sensei." They bowed.

"Come on!" Mikey yelled already a head start. "Let's go see Anglecakes!"

No need to tell them twice the got up and catch up to their hyper teen little brother.

**~ Twenty minutes later ~**

(sf4l: THIS IS IT!)

Not long the turtles jump from building to building Donnie having successfully putting a tracking device in April's phone long ago so that way they know where she is. A little surprise it's not the same route where her rent apartment is. A couple of minutes they see a building with _O' Neil's Antique Store _written on the glass window.

"April run's am antique store?" Mikey raised a brow.

"It seems that way." Donnie said, sliding his thermal scans. "Hmm, I don't see anybody in. it's completely empty."

"So where is she?" Raph said, impatient. "I'm sick of waiting."

"Aww!" Mikey cooed. "I know you had a soft spot for April."

Raph's cheeks darken a bit, but that didn't stop him for attacking his baby brother to the floor of the roof.

"Would you two knock it off!" Leo hissed at them. "She'll be here, right Donnie?"

"Yes." He said looking at his scanners. "She's arriving right about…now!"

They all step to the edge of the building that's across the store to see a yellow taxi car parking next to it. They waited excitedly and stayed quietly to see the auburn reporter.

"That will be 20 dollars and 80 cents Miss. O' Neil." A chubby elderly driver turn to her.

"Okay." April handed him the exact change.

April had walk around the street for a while already relax, but had to call a cab since her damage leg was already throbbing from the exercise. She grab her crutches that were laying cross her lap sticking them out carefully trying to get her cast off, but the slow pain was making things difficult.

"Why don't I help you Miss." The nice driver got out and help April.

The taxi driver open April's door grabbing her crutches so they'll be ready for her, then he gently help April get out of the yellow vehicle giant cast leg first and help her up and she was out.

"There you go Miss." The taxi driver smiled.

"Thank you." April grabbed her crutches. "And sorry you didn't need to help-"

"No need to apologize." Chuckled the chubby grandpa. "Just get inside and relax."

April nodded and start heading to her door.

"Okay, and bye." She said, getting out her keys.

"Good night Miss. O' Neil." The driver went back to his car and drove off.

_Finally. _April thought, exhausted from the walk.

She went inside and close the door not fully aware four figures have been watching her when she arrive. The turtles look shock at April, she had a cast?

"A-April has a cast leg?" Mikey said, incredibly. "How did that happen?"

Raph stand on the edged with clench fist already pissed whoever hurt April made a wrong move, Leo was shock and worried wanting to investigate more, and Donnie was checking on the internet of what happen not long he did find something.

"Guy's." He began. "You might want to take a look of this."

They came closer to see an article on Donnie's see-through computer screen that's projected on his wrist and glasses. And what they saw made them sick with worried and filled with anger.

"April O' Neil ex-reporter attack on Manhattan Street." Donnie read. "On March 4, Miss. O' Neil was attack with severe damages. She was found in the alley next to Ms. Avery home, who called the ambulance hearing Miss. O' Neil screams. She had suffered broken ribs, a fractured wrist, internal bleeding, bruises all over her arms, legs and face, but the worst was her left leg. She was rushed to emergency surgery Doctor say she may or may not walk again with her leg."

They just stared at the screen with disbelieve, not long they jump to April's building and snuck in.

April manage to get herself up her home using the crutches to help since her leg was throbbing even more. She place them next to the black leader sofa going to the attached kitchen for a drink of water.

"Mom?" She called, but no answer.

When she came to the fridge a note was attached to the fridge by a magnet. It was her mother's handwriting she knows her mother's fancy cursive anywhere. She grab it and read:

_April just got a call from the office something about selling a condo in Nicaragua, damn bloody soul suckers. Anyway I'll be gone for a few help yourself to the three cheese lasagna in the oven._

_Love you_

_Mommy_

She rolled her eyes playfully knowing her mother she loved her job, but hated the coworkers and staff. Opening the fridge she grab a cooled water bottle and let it ran down her throat. Satisfied almost thinking half the bottle she walked to the oven lifting her cast so she won't put much pressure to it. She open the oven letting the delicious smell of cheese and tomato sauce fill her nostrils grabbing a knife and plate she cut a slice on her dinner.

"April."

The auburn reporter turn casually to whoever called her name, but once she saw who it was she completely froze. April's breath slowed and her eyes widen to dinner saucers the pain in her leg completely forgotten, but the pain that clench her hurt increased. In front of her where the four boys she have wasted her time on searching, the same boys she have promise keep them a secret, the same boys she help on stopping a maniac on unleashing a plague that could kill thousands of life.

The turtles where right in front of her.

**Bam! They have finally seen her and I made another cliffhanger the bitch has stuck again! Lol! Thank you for reading this review, fav, or follow, but I also need your help I posted a poll on my profile of this story I was thinking should I put a little April/Raph love moments, because I love these too. If you think so vote please so I can post other chapters until then I'll wait until I have enough votes to post chap 6. **

**While, you'll do that I'll work on chap 2 of my first Transformers fanfics Echo Sparks. **

**Thank you, PEACE! **


End file.
